Proto Man
'Proto Man '''is an enigmatic fighting robot from the classic ''Mega Man ''series. He made his first appearance in ''Mega Man 3 ''as a mysterious servant of Dr. Wily, periodically appearing to fight Mega Man. However, he would later betray Wily and occasionally turn up to save Mega Man when he's in a bind. History Proto Man was originally known as '''Blues '''and he was the very first robot created by Dr. Thomas Light that was capable of independent thought and action. As the prototype of Rock, he can be considered to be Mega Man's "brother". It was discovered that Blues had an imbalance in his power core that would eventually kill him. Because of this, Blues questioned Dr. Light's ability and his intentions and grew distrustful. He refused to let the doctor perform maintenance on him in case the doctor decided to reprogram him and alter his personality. He then left Light's laboratory and ventured out into the world on his own. Dr. Light believed that Blues would eventually shut down and die and regretfully gave up on him. Blues would be found by Dr. Wily sometime later, who replaced the robot's solar power core for a nuclear cell and had him modified for combat. Indebted to Wily, Blues took on the alias of '''Break Man '''and aided the doctor in his quest for world domination. He wore a black visor and mask to hide his identity from Dr. Light, but his identity would be uncovered over the course of his battles with Mega Man. He would realise that Wily's ambitions would have dire consequences if ever achieved, and so he betrayed the doctor and has offered his aid to Mega Man on several occasions since. He still does not fully trust Dr. Light and refuses to let his creator help him in any way, but at least Mega Man knows that he can trust Proto Man to help him should he need it. Personality Proto Man is distrusting of humans and rarely interacts with them, preferring to casually observe them from a distance and learn more about their behaviour. He always seems to be watching out for his brother Mega Man and often turns up right in the nick of time to save him from a dire situation. He rarely assists Mega Man directly in battle, believing the Blue Bomber needs to be more independent. He admires his brother's sense of justice and his determination to protect humanity from the threat of Dr. Wily. Powers and Abilities *'Proto Buster '- Proto Man carries an arm cannon that is very similar to Mega Man's cannon. *'Proto Shield '- Proto Man carries a shield that can deflect small weapons fire. He can also use it as a battering ram when he dashes. *'Proto Strike '- A powerful, short-range charged Buster shot. *'Big Bang Strike '- A large energy blast that is powerful enough to destroy even the strongest Robot Masters. It is dangerous for Proto Man to use, however, as it severely depletes his power core. *'Copy Chip '''- Like Mega Man, Proto Man can copy certain abilities from the Robot Masters he defeats. Category:Sentient Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:TV Robots Category:Animated Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Androids